Brooklyn's Queen
by mustangcanyon
Summary: What if a seven year old spot found a seven year old girl on the street and took her to the brooklyn? What would happen in the years afterward? Spot/Ooc Please take a look at the sequel, What She Hid
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Newsies. If you do not recognise a character from Newsies then they were most likely made up by me.

please read and review. this is my irst fanfic anf I would like to know your opinions of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole's POV

It was hard to believe, she was dead, gone forever. It had been a week and everything had fallen to pieces.

Me brothers, Russell and Ross hadn't been home for four days and I knew something wasn't right. They were Newsies and often didn't come home for a couple of days, but never more than three. And worse, Pa was talking about leaving me.

The Next Day

Nicole's POV

"Pa Left." I said out loud.

That was when I ran out of the house and into the streets. I began screaming my brother's names, but found that no one answered me.

Then I saw a boy holding up some pape's. I ran up to him and said, "Are you a Newsie?"

The by couldn't have been much older than me, but he was a lot shorter.

I saw the boy glance at me and he said, "Sorry kid. I'se got pape's to sell.

"But, I'se need you'se help!" I yelled.

The boy began to walk off, "Pape's! Kid gets shot in da head and lives!" He yelled.

I was just standing there watching him walk off and sell a pape' to a man. After he sold it and the man had walked off I ran up to him, punched him in the nose and forced him into the ally.

Regular POV

"Goil what's you'se problem!" He yelled as he tried to stop his bleeding nose.

I'se need you'se help!" Nicole repeated, "Where's me brothers, Ross and Russell?"

"Refuge I'se thinks. Got caught stealing some stuff." The boy panted.

"Oh." Nicole said softly. She leaned against the wall and slid down till she was sitting on the ground.

"They all you'se gots?" The boy asked curiously. _She could be of good help to da Newsies_. He thought.

Nicole nodded. "Me Ma just died and me Pa just left, not that he cared anyways."

"You'se got a name?"

"Ya. It's Nicole Thompson. What about you'se?"

"Spot Conlin, but you'se can call me Spot." Spot wiped his nose which had now stopped bleeding. "So You'se wants to join the fam'ly business of bein' a Newsie I'se take it."

"I'se guess so. I'se got no place else to go now, even if Russell and Ross weren't in da Refuge."

"Some of da guys is trying to figure out a way ta get them out, but if you'se is gunna be a Newsie you best call them Blaze and Blast. Speakin' of names, you'se need one."

"Blade. Me brothers taught me how to fight so I'se could be a Newsie some day. They also said it would be safer to be a boy for a while.

Spot nodded his head. "Help me sell the rest of me pape's and I'se is gunna help you'se. How old are you'se anyway?"

"Seven. You'se?" Nicole stood up. She was already dressed like a boy so all she had to do was hide her hair in her hat.

"I'se is seven too." Spot said and he handed Nicole a pape. "Now let me tell you'se somethin'. Headlines don't sell pape's. Newsies sell pape's, alright. Just exaggerate and you'll do fine."

For some reason or another Spot hadn't pulled out his cane to hit Nicole when she had punched him, there was something about her that he liked.

Nicole nodded her head and read over the headlines.

"Ready?" Spot asked and Nicole nodded.

They walked out of the ally together and began yelling headlines.

"Massive train robbery! Three men dead!" Nicole yelled and in a few minutes she had already sold three papers.

Spot's POV

_Wow. This goil's good. _I thought as we sold the rest of our pape's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please R&R and tell me what you think.

End of chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, though I really wish I could.

Anyway, second chapter is a bit longer than the first and sorry if it seems the story isn't going anywhere. Trust me, it will.

After Selling All the Pape's

Spot's POV

As we were walking down the street I heard me name being called and turned around.

"Hey Spot! Wait up!" Racetrack called.

I stopped and Nicole stopped beside me.

Race finally caught up to us and looked at Nicole "Who's dis?" he asked.

"Da name's Blade." Nicole said

"Why they calls you'se dat?"

"Cause I'se carry a few knives wid me." Blade took a blade out of her pocket and took off the leather covering that protected her and the knife. It gleamed silver in the sunlight. She slipped it back into the covering and put it back into her pocket. "Is that enough evidence for you?"

"Yes, sir." Race looked a bit nervous, like when he was loosing money betting on the races.

I thought about telling Race that Nicole (Blade) was a girl, and then forgot about it when I saw Mush Meyers and Kid Blink coming up behind Race.

"Hey." I said

"Who's dis?" Mush asked, looking Blade over.

"The names Blade. Who are you'se?"

Mush, Race and Kid Blink were staring at Blade. I noticed her hair had fallen out of her hat.

She quickly tried to hide it again, bit it was too late.

"You'se a goil?" Race asked.

"So what if she is a goil?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Mush Meyers, goily." Mush said, taking off his cap and bowing.

"And, I'se is Kid Blink." Kid said

Blade nodded her head at each of them.

"Well, we'se needs to be goin' back to da Brooklyn lodging house." I said. "We'll see you'se tomorrow." I began to walk off.

Blade waved at to Race, Mush and Kind, and then followed after me.

Regular POV

"Wow. Never seen Spot Conlon take to a goil like that." Race said once Spot and Blade had left.

"I'se didn't know a goil could take to Spot like that." Mush added.

"Well, they both see to be just as violent as the other." Kid explained.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Mush

Race and Kid nodded and they left for the Manhattan lodging house.

Spot's POV

"Here it is the Brooklyn lodging house." I said and held the door open for her.

Blade walked inside and I followed after her.

I walked over to the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, Holding my cane that was tucked next to one of my red suspenders.

"Hey, Night, I'se brought you'se someone to help us out." I said bravely, smirking at him.

"And who would this guy be, Spot." Night said. He was usually out late at night so he had been given the name Night.

I walked back over to Blade and pushed her forward. "This is Blade Thompson."

Blade looked at Night and for a moment their eyes locked in a glare. "I'se is Blast and Blaze's sister." She explained and they finally broke their glare.

"Spot, if anyone else had brought her here, I'd think they was stupid, but you'se found a good one. She'll be a fine Newsie. On the other hand, she sleeps in your room, got it?"

I nodded my head. "Thanks Night." I grabbed Blade by the arm and we walked down the hall. "You'se lucky. He could have made ya bunk with da rest of da boys, but I have a free bed in me room." I said as I opened the door and we both walked in.

"Thanks Spot." Blade said as she said on the bed with no sheets on it, assuming that it would be hers.

"There's some extra blankets under da bed." I told her as I sat on my own bed.

Blade nodded and reached under the bed and laid a few blankets on the bed along with a pillow. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. "Night, Spot." She whispered

I laid on my bed. "Night." I said and I blew out the candle on the nightstand that was next to the headboard.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, though I wish I did.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun for me to write and I hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later

The past three years had been interesting. Blade had become one of Brooklyn's best Newsies at ten years old. There were rumors that Night was going to be leaving his days of being a newsboy behind at the age of eighteen and that he would name Spot Conlon leader very soon, but those were just rumors. Blade was sure that Spot would never make her bunk with the boys, but with Night leaving, some of the other older Newsies would also be leaving. That would leave quite a few open bunks and sharing a room with a girl who was quickly gaining curves in the right places could get interesting in the next few years, but Spot didn't seem worried.

They were sitting on some crates while watching some of the other Newsies swim.

"You'se has become a fine Newsie, Blade." Spot said with a smile. These days it was an odd thing for Spot to complement anything. He had been all business lately, trying to act more like a leader; thought Night hadn't said anything final yet.

"Thanks Spot." Blade said as she watched Blaze and Blast splash a boy named Apple. They had been released from the refuge only two years ago. They had been held for a year, much to Blade's sadness because they had kept getting into trouble like beating up other boys or trying to break out by stealing keys.

"Its true thought. If you'se hadn't been so pushy I'se would have left you'se there ta get picked up by some old man who could have done who knows what to ya." Spot said.

"Or I could have gone home and been warm in my bed and eating food for a few days." Blade said though she thought she wouldn't have been able to return to that house if it had come down to that.

"Grumpy Blade?" Blaze said as he came up the latter. At thirteen Blaze at least knew something about what the hell was going on with Blade.

"And what if I'se is?" Blade asked. "What are you gunna go 'bout it?"

Spot smirked, getting what Blaze was thinking.

"We'll do this." Blaze said and he grabbed Blade's arms while Spot grabbed her legs. They moved to the edge of the dock, swinging Blade back and forth as she struggled.

"One, two, three." They yelled in unison and flung Blade into the water.

She came up a few second later. "God damb it! Couldn't you'se at least let me take off me hat?" she yelled as she grabbed her hat and threw it on the dock. She climbed up the latter as fast as she could and instantly took Spot's cane and used it to push both Blaze and Spot into the water.

She sat down and took off her boots, dumped water out of them, and then put them in the sun. By now Spot was out of the water and pealing off his cloths leaving on his boxer briefs.

"Give me cane back!" Spot growled at her.

"Make me, Conlon." Blade snarled.

Spot grabbed the cane and threw it over by his cloths. He grabbed her and attempted to push her back in, but she grabbed his arm and they both fell in.

Blast and Blaze along with most of the other Newsies on the dock laughed as the two began shoving each other under the water.

Night sat on his pile of crates like a king, laughing with them.

Finally Blade gave up and swam to the latter. She climbed up and shoved hands out of her way as about six boys tried to help her up this time.

She finally got back onto the dock. She pushed one of the boys out of her way and he fell off the dock. "So sorry Suspender. I'se didn't see ya there." Blade said in a cute little voice.

"Such a sweet little voice, Blade." Night said with a grin.

Blade pulled her knife from her belt and picked up her boots. "And this is why I'se don't usually wear dresses 'round you."

"Ahh. Dat hurts Blade." Night said

Blade turned on her heel and left the dock with her knife still in her hand.

"God she scares me." Said one of the younger Newsies.

"And that is why she shares a room with Spot." Night said with a smirk.

"Not like it's fun to live wid her when she's like dis." Spot said as he climbed up the latter.

"I'se think you'se will appreciate her soon." Night said "She's the toughest newsgirl I'se ever seen and she's a beauty."

Spot smirked at Night "That is true."

Blaze and Blast looked at them. "Jus' don't hurt her." Blast said

"That's all ya had ta say 'bout it?" Night asked

"Jus' about. It'll be her own felt when it happens so why worry." Blast said

"Jus' don't rape her." Blaze continued.

"Why would I'se." Spot snapped

Night sighed. "Anyway talk to the rest of da boys 'bout me leaving party tomarrow." Though it was the first time most of them had heard about it.

"Tomarrow!?" Spot almost yelled in shock as he redressed.

"Yes. Tell da rest of da Brooklyn Newsies when ya sees 'em."

Spot nodded and headed back to the lodging house. He walked in and went to his room. He knocked then walked in.

Nicole was sitting on her bed, now wearing dry cloths. She looked up at him when he entered.

"I'se is sorry I'se embarrassed you'se." Spot said though he didn't look at her face.

"It's ok. It would have been nicer if I had some warning." Blade looked at him as he sat on his bed.

"Blade. Night's party is tomarrow night."

"Oh. Is he going to name you leader?"

"I'se think so."

"That's great! You'll make a great leader, Spot." Blade said and lay on her bed, soon falling asleep.

Spot watched her for a few minutes then went over and turned off the newly installed light. He lay back down on his bed and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Spot and Blade were woken up at about five in the morning because of the commotion going on in the washroom, signaling them to get up. They walked into the washroom about five minutes later and finished getting ready.

A while later they were at the Brooklyn distribution center.

"Hundred pape's." Blade heard Night say before he walked by. It could be the last time she heard him say that.

Everyone got their pape's and left to go sell.

Blade took seven year old Apple with her since he was so young, though he did sell a lot because he was a cute little boy.

By about noon they had finished selling and were going to Max's for lunch where all the Brooklyn Newsies usually had lunch.

Blade sat down at a table with Blaze, Blast, Apple and Spot.

After lunch they went over to the docks. Boots, hats, sock and other clothing were thrown on the dock as everyone jumped into the cool water. It always felt nice on a hot day.

Blade jumped into the water with nearly everyone else. She came up to the surface and floated on her back.

She saw two guys walking toward them. Night looked at them and got out of the water. "Delancy." He said, "What do you'se want?"

Some of the other boys now began climbing onto the dock, wondering what would happen. The Delancy brothers had come before and it had never been enjoyable, especially for Blade because Oscar Delancy was obsessed with her.

"We'se hear you'se is leaving. We'se were just wondering who you'se new little leada' was gunna be. We thought we'se might rough 'em up a bit fer his corination." Oscar Delancy said.

"I'se ain't telling ya." Night said and he punched Oscar in the face, breaking his nose.

Morris punched back in his brother's defense, but one of the other boys, (it looked like Spot) pushed him off the dock and into the water. Morris coughed and sputtered as he tried to get up the latter.

Those who were still in the water dunked him under. When he finally got away and back onto the dock, he found Oscar on the ground. He helped him up and they ran for it. They weren't the smartest boys.

The rest of the time spent at the dock was relatively peaceful.

Blade left early to go change into a dress she was wearing to Night's party. She had picked out a blue dress, nothing fancy, but better than what she was wearing. She had just finished putting it on when Spot walked in.

Spot looked her over, this being the first time he had ever seen her in a dress. He attempted to clear his throat. "You look nice." He said.

"Thanks Spot." Blade said, smiling at him.

Spot put on a brown jacket, that being the nicest thing he owned and said. "Lets go downstairs, da party is starting."

Blade nodded and they walked down the staires. When they came into view of the other Newsies everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Blade.

"I'se didn't ever know Blade owned a dress." Blast whispered.

"I'se bought it fer her on her birthday." Blaze said.

Blade came and stood next to them.

About half an hour later Night jumped on one of the table that had been set up.

"Hey! As you'se have all heard I'se and a few others are leaving fer Virginia. An' before I'se left I'se wanted to appoint your new leader, Spot Conlon." Spot jumped up on the table and shook Night's hand as everyone clapped. "Get ta work, Conlon."

"Ok, me first order a business. You'se is all gunna learn to use sling shots." Spot declared and the crown cheered "And me right hand man is gunna be Blade." He then jumped off the table.

Blade just looked at him for a moment as he approached her. "You'se want me to be your right hand man?"

"You'se is da best choice. Two of da toughest Newsies runnin' da Brooklyn Newsies, we'll be unstoppable." Spot said as he spit in his hand and offered it to Blade who spit into her own hand and shook Spot's.

The next day everyone said their good-byes to their old leader and their friends. It was a saw day, but also a new beginning for the Brooklyn Newsies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will hopefully be posted soon if life doesn't get in my way. Thank you for your constructive reviews and for reading my story.

- Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies and I never will.**

**Warning: this chapter has adult content. If you don't like it don't read that part.**

Five Years Later

The next five years shaped the Brooklyn Newsies into the toughest Newsies that New York had ever seen. Spot Conlon became the most respected Newsie, but also the most feared. He did requite every one of his Newsies to carry a sling-shot and know how to use it. Through the years they had also found quite a few more Newsies as well. Bring leader had hardened Spot, as well as Blade.

Blade had picked up a habit of making trips to Sheepshed and betted with Racetrack Higgins.

"Who you'se bettin' on, Blade?" Racetrack asked.

"Da big, black one, number five. What 'bout you'se?" Blade said as they sat down.

"Da brown one, number eight." Race responded.

"That old nag? You'se crazy?" Blade asked.

"Na. I'se got a tip 'bout that one, sayin' it was gunna win taday."

"Whateva you'se say Race. It's your money."

The race started and number seven, a grey horse, took the lead. Number five easily caught up, but number eight lagged behind at the back of the pack. Number five and number seven were neck and neck almost the whole race. Number five ended up winning.

Blade turned to Race. "Ok, Race, can I'se have me money now?" She asked with a laugh as Race dug into his pocket and gave her the money.

"Appar'ntly no one told da horse it was s'posed to win taday."

After leaving Sheepshed Race headed for Manhattan and Blade headed toward Brooklyn.

Blade walked across the Brooklyn Bridge about half an hour later. She walked over to the part of the dock where she could see the newsboys swimming and sitting on crates. She saw Spot sitting on a pile of crates with his shirt off and his cane in his hand.

"Hey Spot." Blade said as she sat on a crate opposite his.

"How were da races?" Spot asked.

"Good. I'se won quite a bit of money from Racetrack." Blade said and pulled some of it out of her pocket.

Spot smirked. "He ain't ever gunna learn not ta make bets wid you'se, is he."

"Nope." Blade pulled money out of one of her other pockets. "Dis is what he owed me from da last bet we made."

Spot smirked again. "She was a nice goil." He said, referring to the last bet that Blade and Race had made about how long it would take him to get this high class girl to sleep with him, even though Blade had to sleep on the couch half the night.

"Jus' don't invite her over again. I'se might soak her."

"I'se know she went through your stuff an' called ya a slut and a whore, but she was a nice goil."

"For you." Blade said then changed the subject. "Hey Spot. I know I'se coulda asked dis sooner, but da day I'se met you'se, Race, Mush an' Blink. Why were they in Brooklyn?"

"I'se asked 'em a few days later an' all they said was that Jack sent 'em on an errand."

Blade nodded and looked down at the water. "Come on, let's go swimmin'."

Spot didn't answer but began taking off his boots. He left on his boxers and jumped off the crates.

Blade stripped down to her bodice and petticoat and did a flip into the water.

"Watch it Blade! You'se almost landed on me." Spot yelled

"You'se got in da way." Blade said.

About an hour later the rest of the boys began to go back to the lodging house, some wanting to get ready for poker night.

Spot got out of the water and shook his shaggy hair in an attempt to make it dry faster. "Come on, Blade. We'se gotta get ready fer poker night."

"Ya, I'se know." Blade said and climbed onto the dock. They dressed and walked back to the Brooklyn lodging house.

Blade ended up putting on a green dress she usually wore for poker night. She knew Spot liked it.

Half an hour later Blade, Spot, Blaze, Blast and Suspender met up with Jack, Race, Mush, and Blink at Medda's.

"Before you'se loose da rest of da money you'se still owe me, let me have it." Blade said a she walked over to Race and held out her hand. Race sighed and dropped the money into her hand.

"Come on, let's play some poker." Spot said impatiently.

Race took his seat and Blade sat on Spot's lap.

They each put their money on the table and Spot ended up winning every round.

"Damn you, Spot." Jack said. "You'se have Blade looking at cards for ya?"

"Blade stood up and grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Brooklyn Don't cheat, Jack."

"Easy Blade. He's jus' a bit drunk." Race said

Blade let go of Jack. The other Brooklyn Newsies were leaving and she waved to them.

"You'se jus' ain't a very good poker player, Jacky-boy." Spot said as he counted his winnings.

Blade walked over to Spot and said. "We should be getting' back ta Brooklyn."

Spot saw a small glint in her eyes and stuffed his winnings into his pockets, then stood up.

Mush looked at them as they were leaving. "Have fun guys."

Blade turned and waved to Mush. "Bye Mush." She called with a grin.

On the way back toward Brooklyn they didn't talk much. Then Spot turned to Blade and asked. "Why is it that you'se stay in Brooklyn, wid me, when you'se could be anywhere else?"

Blade looked at Spot and said. "I still feel that I'se owe you'se fer bein' so nice ta me, Spot. An' that fist time we made love in that bed, I'se felt so happy jus' ta be alive and wid you'se."

They stepped onto the Brooklyn Bridge and began walking across.

"I'se fell in love wid you'se on dat night, Spot." Blade stopped and kissed Spot's lips. Spot returned the kiss and ran his hand through her hair. They finally pulled away from each other take a breath.

Blade felt it was her turn to ask a question, so she did. "If your wid a different goil every otha night 'cept poker night, why do you'se call me back ta your bed, Spot, when you'se could have any otha goil?"

"'Cause, Blade. You'se is special ta me. An' cause that first time, I'se fell in love wid you'se too, Blade. I'se jus' don't know how ta express love and I'se know you'se don't really know either, 'cept fer sex." Spot whispered.

Blade smiled and kissed him again. She pulled away and grabbed his hand. "It's too hot ta go in da lodging house right now, so let's go skinny dippin'." Blade said with a smirk and pulled him forward.

It was amazing how different the two could be at night from the hardened faces they put on during the day.

When they reached the dock they stripped down and threw their cloths on the crates they usually sat on and dive into the water.

Blade splashed Spot when he came up to the surface for air. Spot came after her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"Spot, you'se is gunna drown us." Blade yelled at him as she got away and climbed onto the dock. She jumped over the crates where their cloths were laying and sat in the space behind them. She looked down into the water to see Spot's face.

"Help me up." Spot said, not wanting to take the time to climb up the latter. Blade helped him up and he ended up falling on her.

Spot immediately began kissing her. She smiled and returned the kiss, pulling him closer to her. Spot lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck. He left a hicky there and Blade made him lift his head.

"Someone is gunna see that, Spot."

"Too bad. Now everyone can know you'se me goil." Spot said and he went back to kissing Blade's collar bone and caressing her breasts.

Blade moaned softly and moved her hands over his muscled chest. Spot ground his hips against hers. Blade ran her hands down his back and around his hips.

Spot knelt between her legs and pushed himself in, earning a moan from Blade.

At first he went slowly, then faster, quickly finding the spot he knew made Blade moan. Spot pounded into her and moaned as he released. "Nicole." He moaned in her ear then kissed her. He pulled out and laid next to her. Blade rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you'se, Spot." Blade whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Me pleasure." Spot answered as he put his arm around her waist. Spot began falling asleep. Blade watched him for a few minutes then fell asleep and began to dream.

Beginning of Flashback

Blade's POV

I heard heavy breathing in Spot and I'se room. I walked in to find him laying on his bed. He was naked and had an erecting. He hardly seemed to notice me there as I looked at him. I leaned over and touched his arm gently.

"Spot?" I whispered then he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. We made love…

End of Flashback

Regular POV

Blade woke up to find she was looking at Spot. She felt the wooden planks under her and looked up at the sky. She thought it was about two in the morning, judging from where the moon was and how dark it was. She woke up Spot and said. "We'se need ta get back ta da lodging house ta wake da boys, Spot."

"A'right." Spot said and sat up. "Not sore are ya?"

"I'll be fine." Blade said and began to put her cloths on.

They left a few minutes later.

They walked into the lodging house. Blade went to go change and Spot walked into the bunk room and yelled. "Wake up ya bunch a bumbs! We'se got pape's ta sell!"

**Well tell me how ya liked it. The next chapter will probably be up after the break.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies and I never will.**

**I'm really glad that people seem to like this story because it started out as just something to do when I was bored. Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you continue enjoying the story**

A Few Days Later

"Dammed jack-up." Blade remarked as they sold papers in a crowd.

"Ya, not like we didn't already have no money." Spot said in a pissed off voice.

"We'se ain't gunna do nothing'?" asked Blast

"We can't." Blade answered.

"We stay sellin' ta have enough money ta eat." Spot commanded.

Blade sighed. "Baby born wid three legs! One cent." She yelled. She sold a pape' to a young looking man who lingered, looking at her. Before Blade could even take out her knife Spot was in front of her with his cane at his side.

"You'se thinkin' 'bout messin' wid her? You'se got anotha thing comin'." Spot snarled and scared the man off.

"Thanks, Spot."

"No problem."

They finished selling papers and went to Max's for lunch. Afterward they went to the dock.

"God, it's way too hot taday." Blaze said and then jumped into the water.

Spot and Blade sat on their stack of crates.

"I'se is goin' swimming." Blade said and she began undressing, leaving on her undergarments. Blade looked at Spot who was sitting there with his shirt off. "You'se comin'?"

"Na." Spot said.

Blade smirked at him and jumped into the water

Throughout the next two hours newsboys came to the docks to talk to Spot. Blade decided not to ask what it was about.

Blade got out of the water and sat next to Spot. She started to redress.

"You'se hear what they're sayin'?" Spot asked and Blade shook her head. "'Hattan's goin' on strike 'cause of da jack-up taday."

"Have they all gone crazy?" That was all Blade could think of saying. They both new that Manhattan was influenced by Jack Kelly and that Racetrack, Mush, and Blink would follow Jack, but were they really that crazy?

"We'll have ta wait and see what they do."

A while later they saw Jack, Boots, and a boy they had never seen before coming toward them.

"Well if it ain't Jack Kelly." Blade said and got off her crate.

"So, You'se moved up in da world Spot, nice river view along wid Blade's pleasurable company." Jack said as he looked at the mark on Blade's neck.

Spot jumped off his pile of crates then Jack and Spot spit shook. "So, Jacky-boy, I'se been hearin' things, 'bout you'se startin' a strike."

"Ya, we are goin' on strike." The boy that had never seen before said nervously.

"Oh, ya, really?" Spot said, getting up in the boy's face. "What is dis Jacky-boy, some sort of walkin' mouth maybe."

"Ya, but dis mouth has a brain." Jack said and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And if you'se got half a one, you'll listen ta what he has ta say."

The boy cleared his throat and said a bit timidly, "We started the strike, but we can't do it alone so we've been talking ta other Newsies all 'round the city and they say that they is waitin' ta see what Spot Conlon is gunna do, that your da key and that Spot Conlon is da most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York. And if Spot Conlon joins da strike then they will too. We would be unstoppable with that many Newsies, so ya just gotta join us."

Spot looked over at Jack and said. "You'se right, Jack. Brains, but I'se got brains too, an' more than jus' half a one."

"How do we'se know you'se punks won't run when someone comes at ya wid a club?" Blade said and stood next to Spot.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Blade Thompson." Blade said and looked him strait in the eye. "You'se never seen a goil before?"

"Don't make him wet himself, Blade." Spot said then looked back at Jack. "How do I'se know you'se got da stuff ta win?"

"'Cause I'm tellin' ya Spot." Jack said

By now the rest of the Brooklyn Newsies had gathered around them.

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy." Spot said sternly. "Ya gotta show me, show us." Spot gestured to the other Newsies and put his arm around Blade's shoulders.

Jack and Boots began walking away, followed by the other boy.

"Hey Jack. Tell your walkin' mouth ta get some nerves. Swing a few punches at him." Blade yelled after them.

When they were out of ear shot of the Brooklyn Newsies the boy asked. "Who's that goil?"

"Blade Thompson like she said, Davey. You'll learn to respect Blade an' Spot." Jack said.

"Why do they call her Blade? And why is a goil a Brooklyn Newsie, they're the toughest gang of Newsies, right."

"She's always got a knife on her and she knows how ta use it. She's da toughest goil I'se ever seen an' she's been a Brooklyn Newsie since she was seven." Jack informed him.

"She Spot's goil?"

"We don't really know. Sometimes they act like lovers, but most of the time they're just best friends."

The rest of their walk back to Manhattan was rather quiet.

Back at the Dock

Blade sat on a crate. "That boy, he walked like an educated buy." She remarked out of the blue.

"What, you'se leavin' me fer him?" Spot said with a smirk on his face.

"He ain't me type. What was his name anyway?"

"David somethin' is what I'se heard."

Blade nodded and picked up Spot's cane. "I'se didn't like da way he looked at me."

"That why ya scared him?"

"Maybe. He acted like he had never seen a goil before."

"Don't worry 'bout him, Blade. You'se should worry 'bout the Delancy's an' whether you'se is gunna say that you'se is me goil. Though if ya did you'se might not have ta worry 'bout Oscar so much."

"Only on Fridays after we'se play poker."

"What 'bout tonight?"

"I'se thought you'se were gunna go ta that blonde's house tonight."

"I'se never said I'se was goin'. Her mother caught us last time and threatened ta have the scabs throw me in da refuge." Spot smirked. "We'se could go ta a bar."

"A'right." Blade said and they left to go find a bar that was cheap. They ended up just buying a bottle of cheap beer since it was all the two could afford and headed back to the lodging house.

They got two cups and headed up to their room. Spot opened the bottle and filled the cups almost to the brim.

Blade picked up her cup and took a sip. "It may only have been five cents, but it's good beer."

"Good." Spot said as he finished what was in his cup. Neither of them got drunk easily and they ended up drinking hand the bottle and still being verily sober.

They made love, this time being a bit more careful.

Spot laid his head on Blade's chest and she stroked his hair, moving it away from his sweaty face.

"I'se had a nice time." Blade whispered and kissed Spot's forehead.

Spot smirked at her. "Thanks fer lettin' me give ya a good time." He lofted his head up to hers and kissed her.

"I'se love you, Spot."

" I'se think I'se love you too."

"Think?" Blade laughed.

"Sure." Spot said sleepily.

Blade sighed and fell asleep.

Blade woke up around four and looked down at Spot who was still laying on her chest. She sat up, but Spot appeared to be totally out cold. She places his head on the pillow and got up. She quickly dressed and went to the bunk room.

"Wake up boys! We're late!" Blade screamed. She walked over to Blaze and shook him. "Make sure everyone gets up. I'se have ta wake Spot."

"He ain't up yet?" Blade asked as he sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, He came home late an'—"

"I'se know you'se were wid him, Blade. You'se can't hide it much longer." Blaze had interrupted her and now he had moved her collar aside.

Blade slapped his hand away. "Make sure they all get up." She then walked out, passing the dressing boys and walked down the hall.

She came over to Spot's bed and shook him. "Spot, get up!"

"No." Spot responded sleepily as he cracked an eye open. "Come back to bed wid me."

"It's four. I'se got da boys up, now come on." Blade growled and pulled the blanket off his nude body.

"A'right, I'm up!" Spot snarled and sat up, pulling the blanket back over his lower half.

"Good." Blade walked into the washroom and tied her hair up in a bun, then put her hat on.

Spot walked into the washroom and said. "I'se is gunna send a runner ta 'Hattan taday. I'se wanna know if they're serious."

"I'se think we should all go they might need us." Blade said

Spot was still too sleepy to really argue with her. "That's true. Ok. Tell da boys ta get their sling-shots and wait outside."

Blade nodded and went to tell the boys who hadn't been in the washroom and overheard them.

Ten minutes later all the Brooklyn Newsies were standing outside.

Blade stood on one of the steps as Spot came out the door.

"A'right! We'se headin' ta 'Hattan today ta see if Jacky-boy's Newsies is serious 'bout their strike." Spot announced.

Spot and Blade led the Newsies to Manhattan. Once they got there, Spot directed them. Most were to wait on the streets for Spot's signal. The rest would go with Spot and Blade to hide on the roofs around the Manhattan distribution center.

Just as they got on the roofs a fight broke out and Manhattan seemed to fight back, but they were loosing.

"Now!" Spot yelled over the kayos . The Newsies on the roofs began standing up. Blade and Spot jumped onto a balcony. "Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" Spot yelled and they raised their sling-shots and began pelting the scabs that were hear to fight with rocks.

"It's Brooklyn!" Jack yelled

Spot grabbed a cable then grabbed Blade's waist and jumped off the balcony. They came down holding the cable and kicked some people out of the way so they could stand there.

Spot went to the gates and shoved them open. The rest of Brooklyn's Newsies came around the corner. Spot took out his cane and began beating one of the scabs with it.

Blade punched a man in the face then she was grabbed from behind by Oscar Delancy.

"You'se been laid lately?" He asked as he held her and the man she had punched before, punched her.

"Get da fuck off me!" Blade yelled and Oscar was pulled off of her. She turned to see Spot beating Oscar with his cane.

Bryan Denton, the reporter from the, "Sun" stepped forward with a camera. "Boys, freeze!" he yelled

Blade and Spot stood next to Race as the shot was taken of them all

**So, tell me how you liked the chapter. In my opinion it wasn't my best. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter is almost finished, but with finals coming up it could take a while to get updated.**

**-Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it's characters. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I had finals then Christmas break came and now I'm sick so I am really sorry this is taking so long.**

**The Next Day**

Spot and Blade walked into Tibby's and saw with the Manhattan Newsies.

Brooklyn had joined the strike and now Spot and Blade were into it and wanted to win.

"Hey, Jack." Blade said. "Who was da man wid the camera yesterday?"

"Bryon Denton. He's a reporta fer da Sun. He's printin' a story 'bout da strike." Jack responded.

"an' ya trust 'em?"

"Maybe."

Then Denton walked into Tibby's. "Hey fellas."

"Hey." Everyone responded.

Denton dropped a paper on the table in front of Jack. Jack picked it up.

"Hey, wheres me picture?" Race asked.

"Will ya stop thinkin' 'bout you'se self."

"Hey, Jack ya look like a gentleman." Mush commented as he pointed at Jack's face.

"Get ya fingers off me face, Mush." Jack said and waved his hand away. He then looked down at the picture.

Spot leaned over Jack's shoulder. "Where's me name?" he asked.

The newer boy, David looked at Denton and said, "You got us on the front page."

"You got yourselves on the front page." Denton replied.

"So we're on da front page, what does that get us?" A boy asked.

"What are you'se sayin'!" Mush said

"Ya, you'se get on da front page, you'se famous. Ya can get anythin' ya want." Race stated. "An' that's whats so great 'bout New York."

"Man, what I'd give fer a pair of shoes with machin' laces." Mush said dreamily.

"A permanent box at Sheepshed Races." Race said, stepping forward.

"A porcaline tub wid boilin' water." Spot said and smirked at Blade.

"A nice red dress that costs two dollars." Blade said and returned Spot's smirk.

"A saterday night wid da mayor's daughter!" yelled Blink.

Race declaired himself king of New York then Denton as the rest of the Newsies said what they wanted.

"So, we need some ideas to make 'em listen." David declaired.

"My papers the only one printing any strike new so far." Denton remind them.

"What 'bout a rally?" Jack asked. "We'll make it da biggest thing this towns ever seen."

"Ya!" Everyone agreed.

They planned for the rally to be on Friday night at Medda's instead of poker night.

On the way back to Brooklyn, Spot said. "You'd look real nice in a red dress."

Blade smirked. "An' after you'se take it off me it would be nice ta sit in a porcline tub wid boiling water."

**Friday at Medda's**

Blade walked into Medda's dressing room and was immediently hugged by Medda.

"It's been so long since I actually got ta talk to ya." Medda said.

"Ya, it has been a while." Blade remarked.

"Why ain't you all decked out in a dress?" Medda asked as she looked at Blade's nice blouse and knickers.

"Theres too amny boys out there. I'm standin' on da stage wid Spot an' I don't wanna be destractin'."

Medda smiled. "You an' Spot still getting' along well?"

"Ya." Blade nodded. "He told me he loved me."

Medda nodded. "Do you know if it's true?"

"Of course I know it is."

"You'se talkin' 'bout me?" Spot asked as he walked through the open door.

"Ya." Blade said

"Come on, da rally's startin'." Spot said

Blade nodded. "See ya out there." She said happily to Medda as Blade and Spot left the room.

They walked out from behind the stage's curtain and the noise was almost defining. Newsies were practicly hanging from the rafters. Blade and Spot came to stand beside Jack and David. Jack and Spot spitshook in greeting.

Jack nodded to Blade and she returned the gesture.

**Blade's POV**

_That was strange._ I thought. Jack had never given me as much as a nod in greeting before, normally it was a snide remark. I took a step toward Spot, feeling David's eyes on me.

I saw Jack move forward and told everyone to settle down by screaming as loud as he could. "Carryin' the banner!" The crowd cheered, jumping to their feet.

"So, we come a long way, but we ain't there yet!" Jack yelled. "An', maybe it's only gunna get tougher from now on, but that's fine. We'll jus' get tougher with it." The crowd cheered again. Jack quieted the crowd down again. "But also, we'se gotta get smart and start listenin' ta my pal, David, who says stop soakin' da scabs."

"What are we'se s'posed ta do tad a bumbs, kiss 'em?" Race asked.

"Hey look, any scab we'se see, we'se soak 'em, period." Spot said.

"Ya, what else is we'se s'posed ta do?" I put in.

"Ya!" Came the cries from the other Newsies.

"No, no, that's what they want us ta do. If we get violent, it's just playin' into their hands." David said.

Spot walked over to him. "Look, they're gunna be playin' wid my hands." He growled, raising his fists. "A'right, 'cause it ain't what they say, it's what we say."

"An' no one ain't gunna listen to a word we says till we make 'em."I said, coming over to Spot's side.

"Ya!" The crowd yelled "Ya!" They yelled again as they began having their own conversations on the subject.

"Got no brains!" Jack yelled. "We'se startin' ta fight each other. It's just what the big shots want ta see. That we're street trash wid no brains. No respect fer nothin', includin' our selves." The boys began to sit back down, listening to Jack. "So here's how it is; if we don't act together, we'renothin', if we don't stick together, we're nothin'. An' if we can't even trust each other, we're nothin'."

"Tell 'em, Jack." Blink called from one of the balconies.

"So, what's it gunna be?" Jack yelled.

"We're wid you'se Jack." Race said

Spot walked over to Jack. I followed him. "So, what do you'se say?" Jack asked Spot.

Spot looked at the crowd then at me. I gave him the slightest nod then he turned back to Jack.

"I'se say that what you'se say is what I'se say." Spot and Jack spit-shook and the crowd praised them.

We took each other's hands and held them in the air as the curtain opened for Medda.

Everyone screamed when they saw her. They threw their hats down onto the stage and some whistled.

Medda began to sing as Spot and I sat down near Jack and David. I saw between Spot and Racetrack.

"Hello Newsies, whats new?" Medda asked.

As the show went on, Spot put his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

Most of the other Newsies were standing, but Spot sat with me, just enjoying everyone have fun.

I saw Race and Blink dancing with Medda a smiled.

The song ended and everyone cheered.

Spot took a sip of his beer and began talking to David.

I saw David get up and walked off a few minutes later. I had this strange feeling that something was wrong. David went up to Jack and yelled something at him then pointed to someone.

I looked at where he was pointing. "Shit!" I said and looked at Spot. "Snider's here!"

Snider blew his whistle and a bunch of cops rushed in.

Spot grabbed my arm. "Come on!" He yelled, pulling me to my feet. We began running through the huge mass of people. I could see my brothers running out of the building with Ace following.

I heard Medda scream Race's name as we tried to get out of the building. I felt my arm being grabbed. I turned to see a cop had my arm.

Spot turned and punched the cop in the nose, making him let go of me.

"Spot, there are too many." I said as other cops surrounded us.

Spot and I rammed into a few of them and managed to get outside, but we were surrounded by cops on horseback. There wasn't any way out.

We were taken to a court room after they caught more of us.

"Court is now in cession. Judge E. A. Monaham presiding." A man said.

The judge sat down. "Are any of you represented by council?" he asked. "No, good. That will make things move along."

"Hey your honor, I'se object." Spot said

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"On da ground of Brooklyn, your honor." There was some quiet laughing and Spot smiled.

"I fine each of you five dollars or two weeks confinement in the house of refuge."

"What! We don't have that kind of money!" I yelled.

"Ya, we ain't got five bucks, we don't even got five cents." Race said. "Hey your honor, how 'bout I'se roll ya for it, double or nothin'."

"A'right, move along, move along." The judge said, waving his hand.

"Your honor, I'll pay the tines." Denton said as he was let into the room. "All of them."

David walked in with him. "Hey fellas, you alright?" He asked. "Where's Jack?"

"Look we gotta meet at the restarant, everybody." Denton said. "We need to talk."

The judge banded his hammer "Pay the clurk, move it along."

I looked over when a door across the room opened and Jack was pushed through. "Hey, it's Jack."

"Hey fellas." Jack said

"Hey cowboy, nice shiner!" I yelled across the room as we were pushed out the door and into the street.

**The Next Day**

Spot and I walked into Tibby's the next day to find everyone, but Denton already there. Denton walked in ten minutes after us.

David walked over to Denton with a paper in his hand. "Why didn't the Sun print a story about the rally?"

"Beucase it never happened." Denton said

"What do you'se mean it mever happened! You'se were frickin' there!" I yelled.

"If it's not in the papers it didn't happen." Denton said. "The owners decreed it not be in the papers so therefore… anyway I came to tell you guys good-bye."

Spot put his arm around me as if trying to keep both of us calm.

"What happened?" David asked.

"I got reassigned back to my old job as the Sun's ace war correspondent." Denton said. "The owner thinks I should only cover the really important stories."

Spot sighed and stood up. "We're out."

I stood up and we went to the door to leave before and another word could be said. I let the door slam behind me.

Spot looked at me. "From now on we're not gunna trust anyone, but the Newsies."

I nodded, knowing Spot meant even the girls he sometimes brought home were no longer trusted.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be trying to update the next chapter soon. Please review, I'd like to know your opinions of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. The rights belong to Disney.**

Spot, Blade and some of the other Brooklyn Newsies went down to the Manhattan distribution center the next morning. Rumors were going around about something big happening.

Spot and Blade found Race, Mush, David, and Blink at the front of the huge mob that was crowded around the gates to the center. There were cop sealing off the entrance.

"Hey, Blade, Race, come here. Tell me I'se jus' seein' things," Spot said and looked through the giant arch.

Jack came walking forward and some scabs cleared a path for him. He was dressed in one of the nicest jackets and pair of slacks we had ever seen.

"No, you'se ain't seein' things. That's Jack, what's he doin'," Race said, looking at Jack with shock.

"He's dressed as a scab," Blade said softly in disbelief.

Mush walked forward, but was stopped by the cops. "Hey, it's me, Mush. Look at me, what are ya doin' Jack?!"

"This ain't happenin'," Blink said, also taking a step forward. "Where'd you'se get da cloths?"

Mr. Weasel looked at us. "You like it? Mr. Pulitzer (I am really sorry if I am spelling this name wrong) picked it out himself, specially fit for special new employment."

"What! He sold us out!" Blade yelled in disbelief.

"Ya bumb, I'll soak ya." Race yelled, trying to run forward through the cops.

Spot jumped up, but was grabbed by two cops. "Come here ya dirty scabber!"

In the commotion Blade managed to get by. She ran up to Jack and slapped him. Cops grabbed her arms and she spat in Jack's eye. "You bastard! We believed in you Jack." Blade growled before she was literally thrown back into the crowd.

David walked forward.

"Oh, ya wanna talk?" Mr. Weasel said.

David walked up to Jack. "So this is why you didn't escape last night?" he asked.

Blade and Mush were now trying to hold Spot back.

"You lied about everything," David said loudly.

"I can't afford to be a kid no more I'se got money in my pockets now, real money. Once I collect I'm gone and you'll never hear from me again." Jack said

"Good, cause we don't need you'se!" Blade yelled as Jack was pushed past them by some cops.

"We'll soak ya!" Spot screamed.

"Come on, lets just go home," Mush said, finally admitting defeat.

Blade nodded her head. "It's over."

"He's tricking them or something," Les said, his hopes were still that Jack would come back.

Blade put her hands in her pockets. "You'se don't know him like we do. He's been dreaming of getting' out of here since he was younger than you. If he can get out of here it will be better for us and for him."

Spot put his arm around Blade's waist. "Let's go. We'se got no reason to stick around here anymore. Blade nodded and they walked off.

"She seems sadder than anyone else." Les observed.

"She is," Race said. "She wanted this bad, Spot did too."

Blade and Spot slowly made their way back to Brooklyn.

"Man, I'se wanted ta have money again." Spot said with a sigh.

"I'se know." Blade whispered.

They walked across the Brooklyn Bridge in silence. They could see the Newsies enjoying one of the last few hot days left before it got too cold to swim.

Ace ran up to them. "Tell us what happened!" He yelled. He immediately realized that his enthusiasm was not shared by either leader. The Newsies gathered around them.

"It's over." Blade said just loud enough for them to hear.

"But, it can't be, we'se need more money." Suspender said.

"That reporter that was helpin' us left, an'…" Blade stopped when she heard Spot's voice.

"Jack's become a scabber and from now on we trust no one, but the Newsies." Spot said, disgusted.

"What!" Blade yelled. "Jack wouldn't…"

"He did. Strike's over. Tomorrow we'se go back ta work." Spot said before he turned around and walked off, taking his sling shot and breaking a bottle with a rock.

Blade watched Spot disappear around the corner. She sighed and muttered something that wasn't recognizable. She turned on her heel and walked through the Brooklyn Newsies, going further down the dock. She climbed onto a barrel and climbed up a latter to the roof of a building. Blade sat there, just enjoying not talking to anyone.

**Spot's POV**

"Why? I'se thought things would be better." I thought aloud as I walked down an ally. I felt so pissed off at so many people. I was pissed at, no, I hated Jack for becoming a scabber. I was pissed off at myself for believing in this stupid strike and dragging Brooklyn into it. I was pissed at the stupid reporter for leaving us. I was pissed off at more people than just them and myself, but they were at the top of the list, but I didn't want to care about that right now. I knew how sad Blade was, but how was I doing to make her feel better?

I sighed and walked back toward the docks. The boys had done to find lunch so there was no one there except for a fisherman pulling up crab traps.

I thought I knew where Blade would be so I jumped onto a battle and climbed up the latter that led up to the roof of a building. I poked my head over the side and leaned against the latter.

I saw Blade sitting on a box. She turned to look at me and smiled.

I got onto the roof and walked over to her, sitting down on the ground in front of her. "You'se okay?"

"Ya." Blade answered

"You'se Hungry?"

"Ya, not like I'se has the money for lunch." Blade said with a sigh.

"You'se have enough ta go ta Sheep shed?"

"Ya."

"Well, let's go ta Sheep shed an' win some money, then we'se can get food."

"That sounds good." Blade stood up and walked over to the latter.

I smiled and followed her, going down the latter.

We made our way to Sheep shed almost silently. We were both still down about the strike… and Jack.

We got to Sheep shed and made our bets. We sat down and five minutes after we sat down, Race, Mush, Blink and David came and sat next to us.

"Hey." David said, he was the only one to say anything, everyone else just nodded or waved to us.

I put my arm around Blade's shoulder and watched the race. Blade and I had bet on the same horse, and apparently Race had too.

Our horse, a black one, Black Star won first place. We had enough money for lunch and more when we left the tracks. It had been a good day.

We said good-bye to everyone and headed back to Brooklyn to eat at Max's.

We ordered our food and sat at a table in the corner.

"Thanks for taking me to Sheep shed. I'se would have sat on that roof all day." Blade said and took a bite of her burger.

"Your welcome. I'se could have walked around Brooklyn all day brooding. Then I'se thought 'bout you'se and went ta find ya." I said.

"Thanks." Blade said with a smile

After we finished lunch we went back to the dock. It was quiet since most of the Newsies weren't there

Blade sat on a crate and looked down at the water.

I walked over to Blaze, Blast and Suspender. "I'se is sorry fer draggin' you'se guys into this mess."

"It's okay." Suspender said.

"Ya, we'se had some fun at least." Blaze said.

"We'll get on fine." Blast said softly.

"Thanks fer stickin' wid me through the years." I said.

"Don't swear it, Spot. Night made worse mistakes than that." Blaze assured me.

I smiled and eventually Blade joined our conversation. Later we headed back to the lodging house.

I watched Blade walk up the stairs and down the hall.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes and talked to the other boys.

Eventually I went upstairs. I opened Blade and my door and walked in. I walked over to Blade's bed and kissed her cheek. When she didn't stir I knew she was asleep.

I undressed and laid in my bed, looking over at Blade till I fell asleep.

**Ok, I think there may only be one or two more chapters. (well there is at least one more) But anyway, I want to know if you guys would like to see a sequel because I don't think I can add much more onto this fan fiction as it is. Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. The rights go to Disney.**

**Okay. This is the last chapter in this story, but I am starting a sequel that will hopefully be better than this one. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for sticking with me.**

Spot and Blade woke up before dawn, got dressed, then woke the rest of the boys. After they woke up the boys, they walked into the washroom to clean up.

"It'll be ok." Suspender said to Blade when he walked into the washroom.

All Blade did was nod on her way out of the washroom as she left for the distribution center. She picked up her papers and was the first to leave.

"Two corpses found in a box!" Blade yelled, holding up the paper in her hand.

She was about finished selling when Racetrack ran up to her, almost crashing into her with excitement.

"Blade, you'se gotta see dis!" Racetrack held up one of the papers in his hand.

Blade dropped her papers at her feet and began to read. When she looked up from the paper she asked, "Who's pape' is dis? It's great!"

"Jack, David, Sarah, an' Denton did. Jack's back, Blade. We'se givin' these ta kids all ova da city, come ta Pulitzer's buildin' dis afternoon."

"Come wid me ta find Spot," Blade grabbed Race's hand and ran off with Race stumbling behind her.

Blade saw him and yelled, "Spot!!!" be fore nearly running into him.

Spot looked down at Blade's exited face then to Race's sweaty one.

Before Spot could speak Blade had handed him a paper and made him throw his on the ground.

Spot glanced at the paper then looked at Blade. She smiled, "Read it."

Spot finished reading, Blade and Race told him what was happening.

"We'se have ta do dis, Spot. We'se have ta help 'em." Blade practically yelled in his ear.

"A'right," Spot said, seeing how excited Blade was.

They rounded up the rest of Brooklyn's Newsies and headed to Manhattan, meeting crowds of boys along the way.

They began screaming, "Brooklyn!" as Pulitzer's building came into view, with screaming kids surrounding it.

They stood, yelling out "Strike!" with the crowd while Jack and David entered the building. Five minutes later they both walked out and everything fell into silence.

"WE BEAT 'EM!!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled and everyone rejoiced.

Spot took Blade into his arms, swinging her around and kissing her deeply.

They broke apart to see a carriage passing them with Teddy Roosevelt and Jack in it.

How long had they been kissing?

"Where you'se goin'?" Spot asked

"Santa Fae!" Jack yelled back.

Race and Mush ran up to them a few minutes afterward. "Come on; let's go celebrate at Medda's."

"Yeah. You'se has ta come wid us. We'se might do karyoke." Mush said exitedly.

You'se jus' wanna see Blade sing fer me." Race joked.

"An' who said me goil was gunna sing her you'se?" Spot challenged, stepping forward with a slight smirk on his face.

"Spot," Blade said warningly then looked at Mush and Race. "Some of us'll be there, others have their own plans."

"See yeah at Medda's then." Mush smiled and pulled Race away.

Blade smiled. "Come on, let's go back ta Brooklyn ta get ready."

Spot nodded.

By four o'clock they were walking into Medda's, holding hands.

"Did yeah have ta wear your blue dress?" Spot asked. "You'se is gunna make even Mouth want some."

"I'se wore it fer you'se." Blade gave him a mischievous grin.

Spot pulled a chair out for Blade to sit in then went to go get drinks.

Blade smiled when Race, Mush, Blink and David sat at the table.

"Where'd you'se boy run off ta?" Race smirked.

"Ta get drink fer us." Blade responded.

"Yeah, perfect gentleman." Blaze as he, Blast, Suspender and Apple sat down at the table next to theirs.

Blade smiled when Spot sat a beer in front of her and sat down neck to her. She took a sip of the beer.

"You'se talkin' 'bout me?" Spot smirked.

Blade gave him a smirk back. "Well, if we'se were, it can't be anythin' too bad."

"Yeah, we'se was jus' sayin' how good you'se is bein' ta our little sister." Blaze said with a smile.

"But it could've been any of us." Mush grinned at Blade.

Blade gave him a coy smile. "Mushy, how, now many drinks have you'se had taday?"

Mush smiled and began counting on his fingers. "Six," He concluded.

Blade smirked and stood up, walking around the table to where Mush sat.

Spot watched Blade with interest as did everyone else at the table.

Blade took Mush's beer from his hand and drank it for him. "Mush, it's time you'se meet some new goils. I know some in Queens who would love yeah."

"But Blade…." Mush began, but didn't seem to be able to form the right words.

Blade smirked again. "Sorry Mushy, I'se is under oath. I'se can't bring guys home anymore, but I'se guess I'se could give yeah a dance." Blade held her hand out to Mush and he took it. She led him to the dance floor, winking over her shoulder at Spot.

Everyone at the table and a few other people watched them walk off. Race, Blink, and David looked over at Spot who seemed to be pretty calm.

"You'se is jus' gunna let 'em dance?" David asked in bewilderment.

"I'll punch him when he'se sober. He won't remember if I punched him now and it wouldn't serve any purpose." Spot said, before taking a drink of beer.

"I'se doubt she is that loyal. This is Mush after all." Blink said.

"She is. She'll never go back ta Mush." Spot said, watching the two dance and taking another sip of beer.

"She is a Newsies though. How do you'se know she's that loyal?" Race asked with a worried look on his face.

"Wipe that worried look off your face, Race." Spot said, sounding annoyed.

"So you an' Blade really are tagether then?" David spoke up again.

"Yeah." Spot said with a smirk. "You'se eva need a goil, come to da Brooklyn house. Some of 'em might even pay yeah."

Blade came back over with Mush. She had apparently heard the conversation. She sat back down to Spot and took a long gulp of beer, "Lousy little whores. I'se jus' want 'em all ta jump off da Brooklyn Bridge."

"You'se already scared half of them off. They think your crazy." Spot smiled.

"Maybe I am crazy, but the other half just sit on people's laps even though they know they aren't wanted."

Blade looked up when Medda put her hand on Blade's shoulder.

"Hey Medda." Blade said, her mood changing into a better one.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to borrow Blade." Medda said, pulling Blade out of her chair.

"Already?" Blade asked and Medda nodded. Blade smirked and kissed Spot quickly before following Medda into the dressing rooms.

"Before we go on, I want you to make some things clear for me, okay." Medda asked, taking on the tone of a mother.

"About what?" Blade asked, looking at Medda questioningly.

"You and Spot, dear."

Blade groaned and waited for the questions to start flying.

"I know he has been with a lot of girls, while he has been with you. How can you trust him, how can you know that he loves you?"

"I'se have been with other guys too. Spot and I'se don't have any secrets. We'se said we'se were even. He has shown me how much he loves me. I've done the same for him," Blade looked toward the stage. "An' we'se made a deal that if one of us ever fell in love with someone else, we we'se would tell each other."

"You've figured this out too, but what if you got pregnant?"

"He promised to help me raise it, no matter who the father was."

Medda smiled. "Go dance for your man then." She pushed Blade forward.

Blade and Medda danced out onto the stage and began to sing.

Spot looked up at Blade and smirked.

"She must want you'se horny fer later," Race muttered. "She's practically stripping fer you'se."

"You'se shouldn't have drunk so much." Blink said softly to Mush who was trying to take off his shirt.

Spot saw Suspender going outside out of the corner of his eye. He went back to watching Blade.

He whistled to her among the other cat calls directed at Medda and Blade.

"Oh, god." Spot whispered, but wouldn't move.

Half the guys at their table had now gone to relieve themselves, including David.

The dancing and singing finally ended and Blade jumped off the stage.

Medda smiled and began singing again. Race went up on stage to join her.

Blade came over to Spot and sat on his lap as Mush and Blink sat back down.

Blade shifted so she could kiss Spot.

Spot finally had to stop her. "Blade." He moaned.

"You'se know I'se wouldn't have been mad if you'se had left, right?"

Spot nodded.

"He was glued to the chair. We'se tried to take him with us, but he wouldn't move." Blink said

Blade smirked. "Poor boy. Maybe I'se shouldn't have worn the dress." She moved her hand though his hair.

"But I'se like it." Spot said and moaned when she shifted her weight to look back at him.

"I'se think you'se should take him home." David suggested.

Blade nodded and stood up. She took Spot's hand, making him stand up. The bulge in his pants stood out like a sour thumb.

They began walking toward the door, ignoring the girls and other Newsies who looked their way.

"She really is a queen." David said softly.

"Naah, she's Brooklyn's Queen." Race said with a smile as Blade pulled Spot through the door and out into the cool night air.

The end

**Well, it is finally finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you read the sequel which is going to be called Life Goes on. (I think) Please review.**

**-Wals**


End file.
